A Peek at Heaven
by umbreonblue
Summary: The relationship between a fallen angel and a God.


A lush garden full of life concealed a raven-haired guy with emerald eyes, wearing a black hood that's green on the inside. He stretches out his wings, one like a white feathered angel, the other like a black-winged demon.

Sighing, the figure takes a nap or tries to…until someone else approaches him. The person's shadow blocks his sun, so the hooded being groans.

The shadow moves back, seeing that his friend has woken up. The hooded being sees a redhead dressed in blue and white, a smile on his face as he stares down at him.

"Newbie God of Harvest…what do you want?" he asks, already knowing that this God has been watching him from afar for a while now.

The newbie God smiles, "Just wanted to see what you're doing, Kiddo."

"Napping…and don't call me Kiddo, Boy," the hooded being replies before grumpily trying to nap again.

"Oh, c'mon~! I'm bored! Spar with me Naofumi?" The God whines, asking his friend, this little rebel fallen angel that has been dodging both Gods and angels alike for centuries.

"Not interested, L'Arc…" Naofumi mutters, trying to block his ears with his hands.

Pouting, L'Arc then tries something else, "Then, what about pranking that God of Love…Motoyasu, I think his name was?"

At that suggestion, Naofumi instantly sat up, eager to get a crack that bastard. L'Arc smiles, happy that the image of humiliating the God of Love is good enough to get him to wake up.

They then fly off to prank Motoyasu.

Since this God of Love cares so much for his hair…they replaced his shampoo for water and flour, replaced his conditioner for pink hair dye, and put a red drink mix into his showerhead.

Needless to say, when Motoyasu looked at himself in the mirror, he was horrified. His hair now pink with clumps of gunk in it and looking like he's covered in blood. Trembling in anger, he screams, "NAOFUMI! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Hearing Motoyasu's rage-filled screams make Naofumi laugh, and L'Arc loves that laugh.

L'Arc may be a newer God, but he's at least heard the rumors about this rebellious little angel. Naofumi, who's half fallen into being a demon, is a free spirit protecting what he wants, and doing what he wants.

The only reason he fell was because a Goddess tried to take over Heaven, and she ended up angering Naofumi the most. After the coup d'état failed, the Goddess was banished, turned into a mere mortal before being thrown to Earth. That is the truth, according to the Queen of Heaven.

Right now though….he's happy, and it should stay that way.

* * *

As they talk more and more, the longing and love for him in L'Arc's heart only grows more and more. Then, L'Arc makes a decision: Since no one has claimed this fallen angel, _he _will. He wants Naofumi to be **his**, and _**his **_alone.

When they next meet, Naofumi's on his rounds, flying silently like an owl, making sure he's not spotted as he spies on the other Gods and angels.

However, only L'Arc notices his presence. Ambushed from behind, Naofumi's wings are grasped tightly, and he's dragged onto someone's embrace, those strong arms not letting him go.

Then, as he struggles fruitlessly, lips press on his. He tries to bite, but his captor just deepens the kiss. After a few minutes, he's subdued, literally kissed into submission, panting and gasping for air.

L'Arc strokes his wings, which are unable to move right now lest he risks hurting himself, causing Naofumi to shudder.

"What're you- let me go!" Naofumi struggles one last time before stiffening up. He feels hot breath on his neck.

"No. You're mine now," Naofumi hears his captor say, the voice strangely familiar before he bites down, Naofumi flinching as sharp teeth penetrate his skin, just like a predator as he groans and whimpers.

L'Arc tasted Naofumi's blood as he bit down, and it was…strangely delicious. As he inserted magic into his prey, a black mark forms on his neck. A scythe, L'Arc's mark, the mark of the God of Harvest.

Once the mark was fully formed, he let go, but still nuzzled his prey's neck, purring happily that this angel's finally his.

When Naofumi finally saw who it was that caught him, he's surprised, "L'Arc? Why?"

"Because... I love you. I always have," L'Arc confesses.

Naofumi blushes, "I love you too…"

"Then be mine," he, mutters as he pets Naofumi's head.

Naofumi huffs, "You already made me yours."

Then L'Arc remembers what he did, sweat-dropping before smirking, "Oh right...sorry. Did it hurt?"

Naofumi glares, deciding to be a little petty, "No...but you still did it."

He smiles, "You're cute when you're angry," which only gets Naofumi to blush a bright red before he's held again.

While this love and acceptance from a God doesn't completely rid Naofumi of his "fallen" status, it's at least a start.

* * *

Later though, an invasion from Hell by that Goddess came. Demons were everywhere, all the angels and Gods fighting back. It was an equal fight, losses on both sides, but the demonic aura affected Naofumi the most.

His eyes turned red, curse marks covering his body as he caused some chaos and destruction fighting the enemy, a part of himself trying to resist the call to just destroy everything.

Once there was a brief calm on the battlefield…

"Nao…" L'Arc calls as he tries to calm Naofumi down.

"?" Naofumi tilts his head in confusion, staring at him as his eyes flashed back to green for a second.

L'Arc grabs his hand and smiles, "Let's go home?"

Just then, suddenly, an attack was about to hit L'Arc. Naofumi pushed him out of the way, taking the hit for him.

Holding him in his arms, "Nao?! Nao! Wake up! Stay with me!"

Naofumi smiles, muttering, "Idiot…" before he falls unconscious.

L'Arc checks his pulse, sighing in relief that he's still alive before putting him down. He glares, using his scythe to absolutely destroy the enemy that hurt what's his.

* * *

When Naofumi woke up, he's in a bed with L'Arc sitting right beside him.

"Wha-what happened?"

L'Arc explains as he pets his head, "You took that hit for me... You were asleep for a while."

Naofumi sighs, "I don't regret doing that."

He smiles, "I didn't think you would," before he kisses his forehead, getting Naofumi to relax a bit.

Naofumi asks, "What happened to those demons?"

Smirking a bit evilly, L'Arc answers, "I destroyed their souls. They hurt you, so I hurt them back."

"L'Arc…" he stares in amazement at L'Arc's change in attitude…or maybe he's been this way all along, and he just now noticed.

Naofumi shakes his head, "I can't believe those demons tried to kill me…"

L'Arc cheerfully smiles, "Ah, well, they're dead now!"

Surprised by a sudden hug from Naofumi, of all people, "Good... I'm glad you're OK," before L'Arc returns the hug.

* * *

Omake:

L'Arc tends to bite Naofumi's neck in bed.

"What's with you and biting me?" Naofumi shoves him off.

"…" L'Arc shrugs, "I just felt like it? Besides, you taste delicious."

"I'm not your damn chew toy!" he yells, glaring at him as he doesn't want to be devoured like that.

"But you are **mine**…" L'Arc smirks before asking, "Where do you want me to bite then?"

Naofumi blushes just thinking about the spots L'Arc hasn't marked yet before shaking his head, "Just…bite where no one will see…"

L'Arc agrees, "OK then…" before he lifts up Naofumi's shirt, and tries to take off his pants.

"Alright alright! I take it back!" scared yelling makes him stop, and put the shirt back down, the pants left alone…for now.

Under L'Arc's predatory gaze, Naofumi could practically hear him growling in hunger, so he could only shudder, getting teary-eyed, "Just…don't bite so hard…it hurts…"

Licking his lips, L'Arc nods before nipping his neck, biting it, but not hard enough to draw blood. At most, L'Arc leaves teeth marks and bruising when he sucks at the spot just above his pulse.

Hearing Naofumi moan under him, L'Arc smiles before pulling away, looking at his handiwork. Teary-eyed emeralds staring back at him, his neck marked red and purple, he can't help but kiss him. Naofumi returns the kiss timidly before L'Arc falls asleep, using him as a pillow, like usual. Sighing, Naofumi just settles down and falls asleep too.


End file.
